Rise of the Valkyrie
by Check Your Reflection
Summary: Bianca Giroux goes New York to live with her sister and find a job. After a turbulent childhood filled with vivid dreams, Bee is a highly functioning adult. But when the past will not leave her alone, she is spirited away into an adventure of a lifetime. Lines up w/ Improbable Truths. Will be very long in the end.
1. The Dreamer 1

**AN**_: Hello, this is going to be a long fic that I have mostly planned out but not all written. I just wanted to see how the uploading process worked and so I will be putting up the first chapter of each of my co-op fics. Rise of the Valkyrie and Improbable Truths. Technically this will become Avengelock (possibly some Who in as well) but for now this is what fits. There are a lot of OCs and later on I may include character profiles of them when appropriate._

_Mostly everything is based off of the movies verse (Earth-199999) but with influences from some comics, cartoons, whatever. Also actual mythology, history and a few other things. I believe in the spirit of fanfiction to be are canons great, but if I didn't want to tweak it I wouldn't be writing anything anyway._

* * *

The Dreamer

"I am sorry, but there is nothing we can do. We just do not have the funding to take on any new teachers at this time. I wish there was something I could tell you."

He continued to go on but Bianca knew he just wanted her to leave. The Texas summer waits for no one and the office was becoming warmer by the minute. He wanted her to go, she wanted to leave, but manners dictated otherwise. He apologizes for something that wasn't his fault and pretends he cares. She makes light of the current situation "Shame they cannot spare some extra funding for the A/C though."

We laugh and all she can think of is how she needs a drink. They shake hands and she wants to squat down and toss him over her shoulders. She could do it too. Scrawny little pencil pusher like him would just sail, very aerodynamic. Short, sturdy girl like her would have no problem knocking him down. She imagines it still as she gets into her car, her head falling defeated onto the steering wheel.

The horn jars her back into reality as the phone laying in the passenger seat of the beat up old truck rings. She would not have picked it up but it was from her oldest friend and would never had heard the end of it had she ignored it. "If this isn't a promise of a job or a quick death I don't wanna hear it" she answers.

"Shush and listen up, I'm at your door and need you to let me in. I got news for ya that may meet the needs of that first request."

"You're shittin' me?"

"No ma'am. Now get yer ass home so I can fill ya in on it."

"Yes ma'am, on my way." Bianca turned the ignition and relished the sound of the engine turning over. She peeled out the Beaumont ISD parking lot and headed back to her apartment. She smiled while thinking to herself 'Looks like I may get a job and that drink after all.'

* * *

Carina Giroux looked at her living room and wondered how she was going to get the two futons to fit in any way what so ever. Though not ecstatic about having to turn her living room into a long term slumber party, the prospect of splitting up the rent did get her excited. She was also excited about seeing her sister or the first time since their parents died.

Carina was a cliché and she knew it. Running away from home at sixteen after her parents had died. Cutting herself from all of her family. Trying to make it as a model in New York, New York. Small town girl working in a bar in between odd modeling jobs. There were over played rock songs about her and no one cared.

Bianca was always the smart one, the responsible one, the one her parents were proud of. Carina was just their pretty, little girl who would always be in the shadow of her sister. She could be bitter upon hearing that her sister couldn't find a job, even in their home town where their family was well thought of but instead decided to grow up and tell Janice to come on up.

That was another thing, how did Janice Wilson get her apartment phone number? How did she know when she was going to be home? How did Janice even know she was in New York? Carina had a lot of questions that were quickly silenced by Janice digging at the chinks in her armor. You need money, you miss your family, you feel alone and lost in the big city, you feel guilty about abandoning your sister. Carina could hardly deny these claims and could not think of a reason they could not stay with her.

With a defeated sigh Carina figured the smarted thing would be to just let it happen and go back to figuring out where the hell she should put the stupid futons.

* * *

Janice Wilson rolled the strange events from the past few days around in her head, still unable to grasp a few of them and believe they were true. Her older sister Rebecca being in an abusive marriage that she could believe and her sister's best friend Veronica working to get her out of it she could believe. But Veronica showing up bloodied in Austin with a shaken Rebecca in tow saying that they were leaving the country, that event Janice had a hard time working over in her head. The sharp tongued woman that accompanied them also struck her dumb. The strange woman sounded British but for all Janice knew; she could be from anywhere and be spiriting off her sister and her friend away to parts unknown.

The air stunk from the chemical plants and could see heat waves coming off the road. Janice looked at the packet the strange woman had given her and read the information again. How did this stranger know where Bianca's sister was? As shocked as Carina was to hear from Janice, Janice was just as floored about the whole ordeal.

A vehicle backfiring brings Janice out of her thoughts and she sees the old clunker pulling up the drive. Bianca's light brown hair sticking up from behind the steering wheel and even from the distance Janice can see her friend's face brighten as she put the truck in the parking space below the terrace of the apartment.

Janice grins from ear to ear as her friend gets out of her truck, they run at each other; it has been so long since they had seen each other. She had missed her friend and though was worried of how to get her to come to New York. But that did not matter, she had Bianca back in her life and she was going to stay that way for a while.

* * *

Loki had been keeping an eye on many different people since his fall from grace. Doctor Selvig, Doctor Foster, and Darcy Lewis were the first he watched, looking for anything that could be used against his brother. From these persons came others that showed to be interesting and worthy of being followed. A very angry man named Nicholas Fury and calm man named Philip Coulson proved to be very important individuals to shadow as well. So much importance, so many secrets; yes these two would prove to be very useful to know more about.

And through these men, by way of his shadowing Erik Selvig, he came to know of the Tesseract and the humans' wish to use it for many different means, some more secret than others. It seemed to be worth a look, the energy coming off of the cube was familiar but not Asgardian. And though he would make an effort to check on the puny humans he had picked to follow he needed to go out to find more information about this very interesting cube.

* * *

Bottles littered the dirty, brown carpet and two young women sprawled, leaning on each other for support, upon an old dingy couch. It was well after midnight and much had been discussed, mostly the sad affairs of unemployment and Becca's former marriage situation. Janice told Bianca that her sister had been found and wants to see her sister. It is agreed upon that they should go to New York; it would be a great idea. The conversation drifted away from the practical and to reminiscing of their childhoods and all that had passed.

"Hey Bee?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have those dreams?"

"What dream?"

"Ya know, the one's that got ya put in the looney bin when we were kids. What, with the shining towers and the like."

"Oh, yeah those, no they stopped for a bit and then at least changed. Full of Nazis these days."

"Nazis?"

"Yeah, probably all those history classes. At least I can pick out a word every now and then and am old enough tell it's not real."

"Yeah Bee."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're not crazy anymore."

"Ha! Me too Nicy, me too."

Not long after they both fall asleep on the couch and like every night Bianca has her very vivid dream. Ever since she can remember she always had horridly realistic dreams. Hospitalized as a child for not being able to tell the difference between real life and the dreams, it took years to get back on track. They always spoke a language she could not speak but always understood what was going on. She could not describe it but it felt as if she was living it out, with the golden gleaming towers and the tall, strong looking people in majestic clothes with amazing weapons and armor.

She had ridden into battle, danced at grand balls, and played with two young boys who she had grown to love. She had seen them play, fight, and secretly cry. She did not know what she said to them but she knew they were to be loved and cherished. She did know names; those are always easy to find out. Thor and Loki were their names and her family used the myths and legends to help her find her way back to reality.

But she was still sad when she no longer dreamed of her golden kingdom. She dreamt of pain, stillness, and loneliness for a few years. Thick, inky darkness is what she dreamt of as a teenager until a year ago. Then it had become about Germans and then Nazis.

Tonight's dream started out as mundane just sitting in a lab while a stocky, pale man tinkered with machines. Soon a taller man came in and there was a heated exchange. Soon the mundane evening is replaced with loud ringing and searing pain. Bianca wakes up screaming in pain and scares her friend on the couch. Bianca cannot remember what happened well but for the first time since she was a teenager, Bianca was scared to go to sleep again.

* * *

Across the country Erik Selvig monitors the Tesseract and documents the slight fluctuation in the radiation levels. She puts out increased radiation throughout the night but since it is low level and consistent it is nothing Erik worries about. He documents it as normal fluctuation and no one takes notice of it.

Except Loki, who is always watching from a distance, because anything and everything could be important and used for his benefit.


	2. The Dreamer 2

The Dreamer - 2

With coffee and painkillers in their systems Janice and Bianca began to load up the old truck and Janice's sedan. Bianca's lease was up and she had not had the money to pay the renewal fees for her apartment and determined that money wise it was going to be best to cut and run.

By four o' clock in the afternoon the two women were loaded up and ready to go. On their way out of town they dumped the mostly old and worn furniture at a charity drop by a church and stopped at a farm supply to have a locking lid installed on the truck's bed. They had a very long trip ahead of them and needed the extra storage secure. Their next errand was to get some camping gear and supplies to make the trip more pleasant.

They had made it to the New Orleans around ten at night when they stopped in camp area. The tired pair rolled out some sleeping bags and went to sleep under the starry, summer sky.

* * *

The new HYDRA wanted to pick up were the old had left off. But they were missing an essential piece. The Tesseract had gone down with Commander Schmidt and the American commando somewhere in the northern Atlantic

HYDRA never died but it did become quiet. They become more delusional and cruel by the day but they cannot tell because they keep to themselves. No one sought them out, HYDRA ended with the fall of the Third Reich. Only the American group known as the SSR knew how powerful they had become, and how distant from the mother land they had grown.

This made espionage much easier than it had been before and during the war. For years nothing came of it, nothing too big going on and agents working their way slowly into different government's intelligence agencies. They moved up ranks and gathered information but no one had yet to get high enough to find what they wanted, until Anthony Stark started causing trouble.

Followed by the doctor Bruce Banner, between these two men a catalyst was formed in the American intelligence agencies and a secret group started to gain more and more pull than it ever had before. Before his demise Commander Schmidt had made Zola to use the power of the Tesseract to attempt to cultivate the serum from his own veins.

By combining science and magic HYDRA hoped to create a new world, and now they were just grasping for power. To some degree it worked. They had Schmidt's blood samples and the work on it had gone smoothly over the years, and now they had notes on the American's experiment. They would not waste their chance. They would wait until they found the perfect candidate to become the first of their new master race.

And during the same time, after an incident in the small New Mexico town of Puente Antiguo, HYDRA knew there was hope and the time to act would come sooner rather than later. Relics from the gods of Asgard appeared and they knew that their efforts had not been in vain. The gods had come to Earth. And somewhere, there had to be something that could make connection permanent.

* * *

I watch as a man with no face and a handsome blonde are fighting in what looks like the inside of some sort of ship. They fight with such great force that it's a wonder either of them can move after a few hits. A sudden surge of power grips me and I feel as if I am being surrounded by hate and I feel like I am going to throw up.

I fall, to the floor and then through it, spinning down and plummeting to the water. I feel the cold of the water take over me as I wrestle with the dark force that wants control of me. I go into the deep and after a while I hit the ocean floor; I feel the darkness take me over, but at least the pain from before has stopped.

* * *

"Woah!" Bianca sits up, knocking Janice in the head in the process.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?" She tries to go back to sleep but her friend keeps talking.

"There was a blonde guy."

"What?"

Looking down at the disheveled woman next to her "There was a cute, blonde guy in my dream. He was speaking English. Actually, now that I think of it he looked like that actor from those old World War II flicks."

Janice gives her friend a look that states murder and annoyance, "Well July fourth was not too long ago, you probably saw one of them and it influenced your dream."

"I guess you're right, but-"

"No! Shush and let me sleep or they will be finding a body out in the water and I will have put it there. It will be your body and it will be dead and furthermore-"

"I thought you wanted to sleep not talk?"

"Go rot in a swamp!" And with that Janice burrowed back into her sleeping bag as Bianca went to go to the bathhouse down the way from their campsite. Best get a shower in before the rest of the camper woke up and used all the hot water. A hard, cold fact Janice learned in a few hours.

* * *

Agent Hill watched in amusement as the vein on Director Fury's forehead bulged and pulsed. She should not be so amused, as the cause of the stress was anything but amusing, but in stressful times as these one must attempt to keep a sense of humor.

Information had gone missing, people had gone missing, and Director Fury's calm was quickly vanishing as well. The World Security Council had recently changed its opinion on how SHIELD's funding would go in light of the busiest week in their history. A week that Director Fury had managed to stay awake through, tell the WSC where they could put their money (into SHEILD), and manage not to kill anyone.

At first it was assumed that the missing data had to do with General Ross breaking into the system, but the further it was looked into the more it looked like an inside job. The combined incidents in Puente Antiguo, Harlem, and at the Stark Expo caused the change in WSC judgment, if only temporarily, but even the meddling of the WSC was not pissing off Fury like this situation was.

It had been a month since the collective incidents which led to their current situation and in that time three agents had vanished off of the face of the planet as far as anyone could tell. Agent Romanoff had been re-assigned again to try and track these individuals but even she was having trouble tracking the three rouge agents. Though it turned out to not be a waste so far as she was able to help out with some of the trouble the Ten Rings were starting.

Though all of SHEILD had been compromised Agent Sitwell had been able to determine that the bulk of the information stolen was about the Puente Antiguo incident, Project PEGASUS, the search and recover mission in Greenland, and the information given to the SSR by Arnim Zola. The information was recovered but now it is out there in the hands of rouge agents and it was unclear as to what they would do with that information.

* * *

Janice and Bianca decided to spend an extra day in New Orleans; they were here so they might as well enjoy it. The French Quarter was about five miles from their campsite and they decided to milk the trip for all it was worth.

Janice was thrilled by the music that surrounded her, regretting the decisions that got her kicked out of the music program at the University of Texas. Bianca only knew the bare minimum about it and Janice felt bad keeping her in the dark but with how everything has been moving so fast another bombshell would not be a good idea. Janice looks over to her friend, sauce running down Bee's chin and cheeks full of whatever was on the poboy she had bought. She had missed her: her crazy stories and dreams, her love of food most people would not eat, her warm heart and her open mind.

Though she was mad at her sister and the strange people that she ran off with to God knows where, Janice could not help but be grateful to them.

"Bee, wipe you face off! You look like a messy chipmunk."

"Harumph Muncy gonnuff ca-"

"Swallow your food before you choke; that is nasty!"

As if jinxed, Bianca starts to gag and cough and Janice speeds over to give the Heimlich. 'Yeah,' she thinks 'I missed this' as a chunk of what could have been a fried oyster flies and lands in her salad.

* * *

As night falls Loki, by means of Dr. Selvig, observes the fluctuation in energy given off by the Tesseract as it does every night. He wonders what it could mean and knows he will not be the only one interested in the cube.

As the good doctor is not making much progress on the Tesseract he decides to let him be for a bit and to keep an eye on another member that he noticed when Thor was sent to Midgard. Thor called him the son of Coul and he was allowed to see all sorts of useful information.

* * *

It is cold and dark and all I can see around me is a faint blue glow. Every now and then I see a fish or some other manner of sea life go past but I am horribly aware that I am very much alone.


End file.
